


Holding His Hand

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, older shinobu, they are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an amazing feeling that the one Shinobu loved held his hand while they walked through town. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding His Hand

Shinobu stared up at Miyagi with sudden shyness. The hand holding his own in light grip, tightened, the warm skin brought shivers to his body.

Having Miyagi initiate any couple type gestures came as a surprise. He didn't voice it. Keeping it to himself, he caught the sweet smile Miyagi sent his way. The older man didn't say anything either, Shinobu saw the affection in his eyes.

When he got older, the strain between them over how young he was dispersed. How they couldn't even hold hands or show any sort of PDA in public. Although, neither one felt like the type of person who kissed in public anyway. The had no need to prove that their love was still strong.

His job kept him busy but after taking notes from Hiroki, they made time for each other. After gradually leaving his old feelings of insecurity and jealousy over Miyagi's colleague, he knew it was due to his older age. He didn't get as jealous as he used to and almost never badgered Miyagi for anything. They simply talked and dealt with any problems.

With those feelings of insecurities on his relationship leaving him, he felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Miyagi loved him not Hiroki, the ring on his finger proved the commitment. It also helped that Hiroki was already married with Nowaki long before he got engaged.

He never expected Miyagi to propose to him. Miyagi's prior marriage to his sister was a failure and the moment he asked him, he burst into tears.

Miyagi now loved teasing him on his reaction, his tone full of love of course.

Shinobu got closer to his fiance as they walked through a small festival that was held in the city. Paying no mind on the particular event it represented, they silently caught glances at each other.

A growl came from Miyagi's stomach, Shinobu heard it as clear as day.

Shinobu adjusted his scarf with his free hand. "Hungry, old man?"

Miyagi grinned, "A little bit."

Shinobu searched the area and looked at the stalls around them before turning to Miyagi. "Aren't you going to buy something? We won't get home for a while and I don't want to hear you complaining about being hungry."

Miyagi shook his head with a smile. "It's your turn to cook, I don't want to spoil my appetite."

Shinobu blushed as he turned to face forward. "G-Good." He huffed. "I was just testing you."

Miyagi gave Shinobu's hand a squeeze. "Of course you were."

They resumed their comfortable silence and continued on their way home.

THE END


End file.
